puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsiliana
Tsiliana is a pirate on the Cobalt, Hunter, Midnight, Sage and Ice Oceans. Tsiliana The Early Days Tsiliana has been playing the game off and on (using many different accounts) since around October 2005. Like most greenies when they first join, she liked to think that she knew everything until she actually tried the puzzles. From embarrasing experiences of trying to attack ultimates and the like, she decided that docktarting wouldn't teach you everything or make you rich. She skipped through many crews, finally settling on Moloch's Brethren. At the time, the crew was newly made. The only pirates with officer privilages were Sunxoxdeath and Flurk. Sunxoxdeath was a source of some controversy. The captain no longer wished Sunxoxdeath to be a senior officer. Whether this was a fault of the captain or Sunxoxdeath, no-one knows. However, Tsiliana was on the road to promotion as soon as she got 'the experience'. Strangely enough, the first experience she got of politics on the oceans was the corrupt kind - the rift between the captain and his officer was well known to Sunxoxdeath, and Tsiliana was a newly promoted officer. PoE was offered in exchange for information and was refused, at which point Sunxoxdeath left... Life went by, and Tsiliana struggled to gain 'weighty' experience in all piracy puzzles. Insurrection Hard times came upon the crew of Moloch's Brethren around November that year. The crew was almost unrecognisable from how it had started, with new pirates from the crew Gilled's Gunslingers (although I cannot recall the name, I think that was it) with their captain Romi. However, life was not being kind to crew members. Exam pressure was getting to most of the officers younger than 17, and the captain seemed to have issues in the real world. Slowly, the crew fell appart at the seams. The judgement of the captain became harsher and harsher, and many crew members left, only to return out of habit, Romi and Tsiliana - two of the few senior officers among them. After a streak of booched PVPs, Tsiliana was stripped of her ships to prevent her damaging the ratings further. Four weeks later, her ships were returned and she left the crew. During this time of crewlessness, she created her own crew - Tarnished Gold, bit it quickly fell to ruins. She flitted through the ranks of other crews, only to turn away and gaze at the crew she had been with since her time playing the game had really 'begun'. She re-joined the crew, but was promised no rank higher than Fleet Officer because of her disloyalty... Not that this promise was kept to, of course. The crew split from the flag Belgian Sailers to join Sans Dramatica (Doobie's flag). Dissolution Life gets in the way of many things. Depression seemed to grip the crew, and they split from the flag they had been part of at the time and decided to make their own way. However, with so many of their officers no longer with the crew, it was almost doomed to failure. The flag that was created was named The Dark Fleet. Officers went their separate ways, creating their own crews - perhaps to join the created flag, or just going their own ways. Moloch's brethren clung on for some time, before it was finally disbanded and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Tsiliana passed the determining vote on the crew's fate, being the only other officer with voting abilities at the time. Ressurection Tsiliana now wanders around the oceans, flitting between crews and occasionally settling. Innosent Innosent is a fresh start from the pirate Tsiliana. She had been dwelling on the fine ocean of Sage, but her time was spent docktarting under the name of Tsiliana. So, in the mood for adventure and making a name for herself on Midnight, she switched oceans and began hoarding paint and Pieces of Eight for an army of floaty wooden things. Contributions and Achievements *So far, this particular pirate has achieved very little. *Navy and maroon sloop, Uncanging Pickerel. *Captain of the crew Temeraire *Part time greeter on Midnight and Hunter (under the name Zhai)